


Fading

by Paralyticdreamz



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, But not TOO sweet, Comfort, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, One-Shot, Sad, Short, but its pretty mild, car crash, implied/referenced drunk driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paralyticdreamz/pseuds/Paralyticdreamz
Summary: "Please don't take my sunshine away."-Because I really love making myself sad with my own writing.





	Fading

It all happened in a second. 

The sound of breaking glass, the screaming, the halt of tires against hard pavement. Murdoc sat in shock, fear, his head clouded with a billion racing thoughts. It only took a glance to the side for him to register what he'd just done. 

For the billionth time in his life he'd crashed his car, and for the third time that crash had made Stu a victim. He was out of his seat, his lanky body almost limp on the road in front of the car.

In his moments of shock a group had already gathered around his singer, phones out, calling emergency services and kneeling and trying to help him somehow. It all caught up to him suddenly and he took in a gasping breath, the panic throwing itself upon him like a heavy wave.

Murdoc flung open the car door with so much force anyone would have sworn he broke it, shoving through the crowd to his singer. His poor singer. Sprawled on the ground, face up to the sky, bleeding out crimson red onto the black pavement. It was everywhere, staining his pale skin and blue hair sickly colors. Murdoc's mixmatched eyes had barely a second before rushing to his side. 

The bassist sat down by the singer, moving what of his bleeding body he could onto his lap and running a hand softly, comfortingly through his hair. He'd survived this sort of thing twice already, but something about this time told him that this was the last time he was going to be his bluebird alive.

He felt the hot tears running down his cheeks as his singer's black eyes looked up at him glassily, pain in every breath that passed through his thin, chapped lips, fogging the cold air momentarily before it dissipated into nothing.

Stuart reached up shakily, pressing a cold hand to Murdoc's cheek. He was going to wipe away the tears, but he found he was too weak for it. He hardly felt the pain past the initial crash, his body had tried to shut it out as opposed to giving a reaction. Maybe that part of him had already shut down, been knocked silly by the impact. he couldn't think clearly enough to remember any of the medical knowledge his mum had taught him as a kid. He was unable to diagnose what had happened to himself vaguely like he typically did, but it likely didn't matter this late in. It all begun to fade.

"M-muds... quit cryin l-like that, or 'm g-gonna cry too." He muttered shallowly in that cockney accent that Murdoc found oddly unique, shuttering out a shaky laugh afterwords. It only sent a stronger pain through Murdoc's heart, coaxing out more tears. He hugged the limp body of his fading lover closer, afraid that he would simply disappear just like that if he let go. 

The bassist pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, wanting to coax something out of his lips, anything, but finding no words coming to the surface. How could he have been so fucking stupid? if only he'd been a little more careful. Maybe he and Stu would still be driving home together, listening to old music on the radio and singing along loudly instead of in their current position. if only.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I'm so s-sorry, bluebird. Please forgive me." Murdoc breathed out heavily, unable to stop the tears from falling no matter what Stuart wanted. The singer managed to run his thumb over his cheek softly, still giving him a weak smile.

"'t's okay... 't's fine..." He reassured over and over in his steadily weakening voice. the one that had sung so many songs so beautifully in the past. He'd heard it over and over and get barely gotten tired of it. Like an angel, he'd always said, and he was never lying. It was one of the things that had drawn him to Stu way back in 1998, in that god forsaken music shop. The very first time this has happened. When Murdoc had been able to laugh like it wasn't even his problem.

Stuart saw how much his attempts failed to calm Murdoc, his hand still running slowly over his cheek as he parted his lips again. And he began to sing. Softly, broken and bleeding in his lap.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..." his voice echoes in Murdoc's head, soothing him but also pulling him deeper into his pain. His voice was so weak... fading like everything else. The hand on his cheek slowly grew less firm, the movements of his finger against his cheek coming to a stop. 

Murdoc pressed a soft kiss to the singer's lips, knowing by now this would be the last time. His voice kept going even after, though he'd forgotten why he was singing. all he knew was the world was disappearing fast and how much he was going to miss Murdoc and that he wasn't ready.

"You'll never know dear... h-how much..." Stuart found himself coughing, practically forcing out the last line in a croaky singing voice. It no longer became just a part of the song, but a final, desperate goodbye. "I-I....l-love...you..." 

Sooner than it should have, sooner than he wanted, the voice tapered away. The previous, happy, playful light that had followed him for years, no matter how much he'd taken it for granted, vacated the singer's eyes. His hand slipped from his cheek. and the mist of his last breath dissipated into the air. He was empty. His singer was gone.

The sound of sirens faded in. Just too late.

"P-please don't take my-my sunshine a-away..."


End file.
